Tarman
"MORE BRAINS" -Tarman History Tarman is a zombie character featuring in the first two Return Of The Living Dead films. In the first film, he was seen in his barrel '''and was released due to '''Frank '''tapping Tarman's barrel causing it to leak and free Tarman from imprisonment which is seen in the '''opening to The Return Of The Living Dead and is seen later on in the movie. Tarman makes only 3 appearances in the first film and makes only one appearance in the second film because he managed to survive a an artillery shell that would have otherwise incenerated and blown him to bits. Because Frank and Freddy were knocked out by the gas and unknowingly turned into 245 Triombies, (offscreen) the Tarman climbed out and went to look for fresh brains instead. However, since Frank and Freddy were knocked out, they never knew Tarman reanimated. They assumed he melted when he hit the air. He actually spends most of the film hiding down in the basement until Tina goes down there. He snuck up behind her and attempted to eat her brain. Luckily for her, she hid inside of a locker but since Tarman was desperate for her brain, he tried to rip off the door with a winch. While she was trapped in the cellar, the other punks heard her screams and ran through the door and down the steps. In the process of finding Tina, Tarman got a hold of Suicide and devoured his brains. Later, its head was knocked off by Burt when he was trying to get to the cellar to call the number on the side of the trioxin canister. Tarman is most likely destroyed, along with the rest of the zombies and human survivors when when the military drops a nuclear bomb on the town in order to contain the infection. (The Tarman is portrayed by actor Allan Trautman, while Robert J. Bennett plays as the headless version. Another Tarman made an appearance in Return of the Living Dead Part II, when it was reactivated by Billy Crowley. This Tarman was later knocked into a river by Jesse Wilson. The physical difference between this tarman and the one in the first movie is that this one had a nose. The Tarman later had a cameo in Return of the Living Dead: Rave from the Grave as a Triombie 5 saying his favorite word brains while trying to hithhike a ride and instead moves on while still saying his favorite word brains as he moves on. Abilities Tarman seems to be slow moving and harmless which makes him the weakes of the zombie'''s in the movie. He doesn't move fast, nor does he chase after his victim unless his victim is close or within his sight. But more intellegent than most of the zombies. Most of the zombies would most likely bang on something to enter a certain area. But Tarman uses a winch to remove the closet doors that '''Tina '''used to hide from the legendary Tarman. But him being weak is untrue because all zombies have grips that are difficult to break. He is easy to fool most of the time because in the second film he was tricked into walking out on the edge of a cliff near a sewage pipe and was pushed off the cliff by his victim. Trivia In the first film, Tarman gets his head knocked off with a baseball bat that '''Burt used as a way of slowing down Tarman and reaching the Warehouse's basement to use the phone. But in the second film, he somehow still has his head even though it was knocked off with a bat. It is possible that he was found by the military and placed in another barrel, but so far how his head was reattached to his body is a mystery. He is called Tarman because Spider coined his name because Tarman's appearance simply makes him look like he was covered in tar. He is also one of the best zombies and even called the King of zombies and the legendary zombie. He is one of the funniest zombies ever seen.